Of Love and War
by Bacon-Chan
Summary: A collection of one shot stories about Sif/Fandral
1. Saving You

**(Hello! Long time since I've posted and yes I am working on the final chapter to my Pepperony fic. It shall be done soon! Anywho, this is a little one shot I wrote for a friend. Just a bit of fun, really :] This was written in response to the story prompt: I will write a drabble about my character being drunk and your character coming to their aid. Fandral's reason to my Sif: "because you are always saving me...")**

**Saving You**

Sif could drink just as much as the next Asgardian and being a lady, did not hold her back in any form. She would often visit the pub with the Warriors Three and the two princes after a battle or adventure. It was almost a ritual with them. The warriors would tell their tales, making them up to be far more than what they actually were, and Thor would, of course, add into the conversation. Sif would listen and smile at their antics. This was how they were.

This evening though, Sif's pride had gotten in the way.

The two Asgardian princes had not come with them this time. The warriors had been telling their tales and such when someone had made a rude remark about Sif. She immediately stood up, putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. The unsavory character taunted her with a slight smirk as two of the Warriors Three held her back. The man laughed and she could smell the thick stench of ale on his breath. "I challenge you, wench, to a drinking contest. Since we know men to be stronger, may the strongest one win."

If she were not being held back she would have run this man through for making such a false statement and for calling her a wench. Sif glared at the man with fiery determination in her eyes. "I accept your challenge, cur."

The man sat down and Sif ripped herself from the hold of the other two warriors, taking the seat across from the man. The warriors exchanged worried looks. This would not end well.

Any hour passed and both Sif and the man sat with many empty mugs before them. Sif was stubborn and would not give up, yet she was drinking herself into a drunken stupor. The man across the table raised a shaky glass to his lips, trying to force the liquid down. Sif raised her own mug in response, almost missing her mouth. The man fell over as Sif finished her mug and slammed it down on the table. Some cheered and others exchanged money as they had placed bets. Sif smirked, "And may thhh-at be a lessson, unworthy sw-wine." She went to stand and wobbled over.

Fandral quickly caught her and laughed slightly, "I believe you are quite drunk, milady."

Sif looked up at Fandral and smiled, "I am...not!"

"Come on, its best we get you to your chambers." Fandral wrapped his arm about her waist and helped her to the door.

"Fare thee well, common folk!" She threw her hand into the air and waved. Sif swayed back and forth on unsteady legs. Fandral did his best to urge her onward. He got her out the door and Sif threw her head back and laughed. She looked over at him. "I've alwayss thhought you, were rather dashhin'. The ver -y most dashing."

Fandral laughed a shook his head, "Really? Well, that is what I am known for."

"And you are damn'd well, good at it." She pointed her figure and shoved it at his chest. "Whoa!" She stumbled and he caught her in his arms. Sif laughed and Fandral grinned. She looked into his eyes and her smile faltered. Her lips parted and she leaned forward slightly, inching her lips closer to his. Fandral seemed unsure what to do. He closed his eyes about to oblige her with a kiss when he felt her head hit his shoulder. He opened his eyes and glanced over at her. She had passed out. Fandral let out a breathy laugh. He took Sif up into his arms, "For once I am rescuing you." He smiled, "Sleep well, milady."


	2. Distracted

**((So, I decided, there would be more drabbles added since there really isn't a lot out there for this ship. I shall help it sail! Lol ^-^ I hope you enjoy this little one.))**

**Distracted**

"Ha ha! I have you now!" Fandral exclaimed and swung his sword forward. Sif moved quickly out of the way and feigned a move to his left, it confused him and he attempted a swing towards it. The warrior maiden advanced forward, yet he swung back, meeting his sword with hers. "Nice try." Fandral smirked.

Sif tilted her head slightly and hummed, "Yes, well you clearly aren't paying attention to your surroundings."

"What-" He started but Sif kneed him in his thigh, making him stumble backwards, tripping over a tree log behind him. He fell hard on his backside into a small pond. Sif smirked and pointed her sword down at the fallen warrior. He looked rather silly. His hair hanging in his face loosely, soaked.

"You cheated."

Sif raised her eye brow, "Somebody's a sore loser." She sheathed her sword.

Fandral scoffed, "How am I to win when I am fighting a truly captivating opponent?"

She shook her head, "Start looking elsewhere, I do not demand you stare at my face."

"Who said I was staring at your-"

"Hold your tongue, Fandral!" She scowled down at him.

He grinned at her death glare, "I cannot help but admire."

"Oh please! Do you wish for me to run you through?" She shook her head and gestured widely with her arm. At that moment Fandral's grin grew as an idea arose. He reached out and grabbed her hand, catching her off guard. She was thrown off balance and yelped as he pulled her downward into the pond. She hit the water and it splashed upward. Fandral laughed. Sif sat in the drink next to him now, her hair wet and blocking her vision. She looked over at him, not amused.

"….Who's the sore loser now?"

A small smile turned up on her face and she growled, splashing water on him. He laughed.


	3. Fallin' for You

**(Inspiration for this one came from the song **** "Fallin' For You****" by Colbie Caillat. :) Enjoy!)**

**Fallin' for You**

There were some Asgardian celebrations that required dancing. Royal ones required the proper sort. Sif was not a bad dancer as it was similar in some ways to fighting. Yet fighting was an activity she had grown accustom to, while dancing was not. She stood on the side lines as the other ladies of the court danced with various partners. Sif did not mind sitting this activity out. She glanced over at the musicians as they played a song in three-quarter time. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand and pull her towards them onto the dance floor. She would have stooped to grab the knife she had hidden in her dress yet she luckily thought otherwise before running her assailant through.

"Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun, mi'lady."

"What are you doing?" Sif whispered back.

He grinned, "I believe we are dancing."

Sif glared, "Fandral…"

She was feeling nervous and uncertain of herself as she followed the steps and began to dance with him. Sif could feel everyone's eyes on her. Normally that wouldn't bother her too much yet under these circumstances it made her uneasy. Sif, of course, couldn't help but try to control the situation. This seemed to cause a bit of chaos.

"Mi'lady, stop trying to lead and trust me." Fandral whispered to her.

"It is not that simple!" She hissed back.

"Sif." Fandral said firmly, gaining her eye contact that had previously been wandering to her feet and the other dancers around them. "Trust me." Her hazel eyes gazed into his blue ones, her defiance melting.

"I will not let you fail."

She tested his words, trying to read him. Sif knew his words to be true as she could plainly see the resolve in his eyes and hear it in his encouraging voice. She raised her chin slightly and nodded once in reply.

He smiled at her and took the lead, "Now focus on me…since when did you care what all of Asgard thought anyway?"

Sif's eyes stayed on his as she relaxed and let him lead. "I suppose you are right."

"All they can see is what I see before me, which is a beautiful shield maiden of Asgard." Fandral replied in earnest.

Sif swallowed and dropped her gaze slightly as a slight redness came to her cheeks. She looked back up at him and smirked, a playful light in her eyes, "Oh shut up."

Fandral chucked lightly and grinned.


	4. Broken

**(;-; Get ready for feels. So this one is very short but as these are just drabbles and one-shots, it made sense to add it since it is Sif/Fandral. So written for the prompt: Someone comes to you and tells you that Fandral has died.)**

**Broken**

Sif stared at the ground, her eyes searching, trying to process what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry." said the guard with a nod as he left the room.

She looked up and watched him leave, it seemed surreal. Her world crumbling before her. She felt nothing, heard nothing, saw nothing. A pain so intense filled her entire body and soul. Her heart felt broken in two. Why had she never shared her feelings with him? Why had she been so scared and never pursued him?

Why did it hurt so much?

She leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor as her heart collapsed within her, the sadness too terrible to bear. It ached her heart far more than anything she had ever felt. It felt like something had been ripped from her, like a part of herself had died along with him.

She was a woman renown for never being broken and here she was, completely broken. Never to hear his voice again, never to have the playful banter they shared, never to feel his touch, see the mirth in his eyes…gone.

Her body convulsed with sobs, her tears blinding her to the world before her, never-ending, as the pain truly never would cease.


End file.
